Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170419172309/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170514032833
Meanwhile Elsa said as she managed to say between uncontrollable cries and sobs. "I still can't believe Anna would do this at all." "I can't believe Anna would do this either." Ella said as she still didn't like the new, different Anna at all either so she'd rather prefer the real, old Anna better, especially the real, old Anna would never give up on Elsa at all no matter what. "This isn't her at all!" Olaf said. "If I see Anna again, I'll tell her I'm really sorry for shutting her out for past thirteen years ago without telling her why, not being there for her nor being much of a sister to her. I never should've kept secrets from Anna. I should've done anything to talk some sense into my parents about being honest with Anna more. I should've been straight with her from the beginning. I should've told her why I shut her out but I was too caught up in my own cowardice. If I hadn't shut Anna out, then none of this would've happened if only I was there for her." Elsa wept. "Just calm down, Elsa!" Olaf said as he was trying to comfort his sobbing creator. "Elsa, she just doesn't always know what to do with her negative emotions. That's all." Olaf said as he still hates seeing Elsa crying like this and that. "Cheer up, Elsa!" "I can't, okay?" Elsa sobbed uncontrollably. "Come on, It's not your fault, Elsa…" Ella said. "Anna's just not thinking straight clearly at all anyway!" Olaf added. "It is all my fault! She hates me now!" Elsa sobbed heartbrokenly. "She doesn't hate you!" Olaf said as he tried to reason with Elsa but it didn't stop Elsa from crying at all though. "She's just upset about having to have all of her real, old missing memories of your magic powers being changed by Grand Pabbie. That's all." "You know, Elsa, we sure do have any other friends besides only just Anna all the time, don't we?" Ella said. "Yeah! Why?" Elsa asked. "Because we have friends who show us nothing but favoritism towards us over Anna because of our powers and personal, emotional sensitivities. They have no hearts to blame you for being isolated in Arendelle nor the eternal winter at all, do they? They must've found out Anna ruined your coronation day. It's no wonder none of them wanted to invite her to any other celebrations nor parties at all like they invited us." Ella said. "It was not your fault you were isolated in Arendelle, was it?" Elsa insisted as she still continue to cry. "Yes it was all my fault. I told you all, didn't I? But no, instead you keep saying that none of this was my fault only just to spare me from the blame. Stop making excuses, okay? I'm not perfect either. Don't you all get it? Face it. Everything happened to Anna for past thirteen years ago was all my fault. It was all my fault for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years without telling her why and I never should've shut her out in the first place. It was all my fault for not being there for her at all like I should've been. It was all my fault for not being much of a sister to Anna like I should've been. I was the reason my parents couldn't have any time to deal with Anna, wasn't I? It wasn't fair that Anna can't know nor remember about my magic powers at all, was it?" Elsa sobbed. "No!" Ella and Olaf answered. "Just because neither of your parents had spent much time with Anna at all doesn't mean you were the reason Anna was less focused on by your parents, does it? Doesn't really make you your parents' favorite daughter, does it?" Ella said to Elsa. "Really, Elsa, anybody else who's willing to be there for her but does anything to turn her against you makes up all lies about you and your parents only just to be a better family to her than you and your parents!" "It's better if I also grew up to be less isolated away from Arendelle too just like you, isn't it? I wish I was also sent to the Jedi too just like you were instead of being isolated in Arendelle." "Elsa, you really mean that?" Ella asked in shock. "Yes I do. It would've been so much better if I survived, grew up and was raised to be less isolated anywhere else away from Arendelle, right? Anna wouldn't have to be isolated at all." "Arendelle's our home too!" Ella said. "I know that." "Come on, Elsa, it'll be okay! Anna will forgive you." Olaf said. "You have to earn forgiveness from her if Anna's still holding a grudge against you! Demanding nor expecting it won't easily make Anna easily forgive you at all." Elsa nodded, knowing Ella and Olaf were right. There was no use demanding nor expecting forgiveness from Anna at all.